The flying thundergod, 2nd generation
by blackwind-hurricane
Summary: Naruto goes to Suna...and encounters several surprises....I suck at summeries. just read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Naruto fanfic. Enjoy reading.**

**Pairing NaruXTema. I you don't like this pairing, don't read this. **

**I do not own Naruto or any of its including characters. **

Naruto was running. _Right._ _Left. Right. Right. Another left._ To his right, a redhaired shinobi, carrying a vase that looked like it was made of sand, appeared.

"Damn. They trapped us." Gaara of the sand, also known as the 5th Kazekage, said.

The blonde looked up. Sure enough, they had run into a dead end. Behind him, he heard the triumphant yells of their chasers. "We're out of options. We have to fight." The blonde said, gathering his chakra.

"Are you nuts? They outnumber us more than ten to one!" Gaara said, but his movements contradicted his words, because he was already getting into his fighting stance.

"I do have another option. But if it isn't timed right, we just might get ourselves killed." Naruto said, considering his options.

"Does it involve fighting?"

"No."

"Let's do it." the sand ninja replied

"Alright!" Naruto shouted, and from his pocket, he took a small white paper, covered in black scribbling, and put it on Gaara's right arm.

"Do you still have that kunai I gave you?" Naruto asked

"Yes, Why?"

" my mark, we charge them."

"And then?"

"And then we pray that this will work!" Naruto said, obivously trying to be casual, but failing miserably.

"And if it doesn't?" the redhead asked, not sure he wanted an answer.

"I'd rather not think about that." came the grim reply from Konoha's number one most surprising ninja.

They charged.

When they were about to collide, Naruto made a few handsigns, and yelled "Hiraishin no jutsu", and both the Kazekage and the soon-to-be Hokage dissappeared in a flash of yellow and red, leaving behind a dissappionted group of fangirls, who had all hoped to....to....to do whatever fangirls do to their targets.

Meanwhile, in the kage tower several kilometres away, a hyperactiveg blond, and a dizzy redhead crash-landed in the kazekage's room.

"That was amazing!" Naruto said, flashing his trademark grin. "No matter how many times I use that jutsu, its speed never ceases to amaze me!"

"Whatever you say. I just feel sick...." and with that, Gaara stumbled out of the room, looking slightly green.

Quickly, naruto followed him, but lost track of him in the maze of hallways in the kage tower, in which the apartments of the sand siblings were located. After a while, he gave up on finding Gaara, and with a frustrated growl, he walked out of the building, towards the local ramen stand. Of course, it wasn't anywhere near the quality of Ichiraku's, but it was the only one in Suna, so there wasn't much choice. He sat down, and as soon as the boss recognised him, He hurried towards Naruto, and asked him what he wanted. The blue eyed shinobi shrugged, and just took the cheapest.

He remembered how he had ended up in Suna in the first place

_flashback:_

"_What did you say?!" Naruto practically screamed_

"_You heard me. Before your initiation as Hokage, you are going spend 3 months in Suna, where you will act both as an ambassador, and as one of the jounin ranked ninjas that execute missions."_

"_But why?" Suna has nothing! No good ramen, the weather is to hot, and I only know Gaara and his siblings!" Naruto whined. Even though he liked the idea of visiting Gaara, he wanted to do some S-ranked missions, as a kind of training for becoming hokage._

"_It can't be helped! I would send Shikamaru, if not fo the fact that he is out on a mission. That and..." Tsunade's voice faltered_

"_What's the other reason?" the blonde asked, so curious he forgot to act pissed of._

"_You'll see when you get there." this instantly brought Naruto back to his annoyed-like-hell-state_

"_But why me?! You could send Neji, or Kiba, or even Sakura!" he exclaimed._

"_You are currently the strongest person in Konoha, and Suna is a short on manpower. So who better to send than you?" _

_Sadly, the hyperactive blond couldn't come up with a good suggestion, thus making it so that he was indeed to be send to Suna for 3 months._

_End of flashback_

When he was done with his Ramen, Naruto decided to go back to the kage tower, and ask for his first mission. So far, his first day in Suna was quite chaotic. He had left Konoha the other day, arriving in the desert around 9 o'clock in the morning, where Gaara had been waiting for him. When they reached the gates of Suna, they had been forced to sneak in, because of the many fangirls, waiting for their Kazekage to return, along with the hero that had saved said Kage, and single-handedly defeated both Pain and Sasuke. Everything went smooth, until one of the fangirls noticed them, and they had spent around 2 hours running from them.

While reflecting on his stay in Suna, Naruto had reached the tower, and made his way towards the room of the Kazekage, only to find a note on the door that said: "Due to an unexpected illness, missions will be handed out in room 227."

'N_ote to self: Don't use Hiraishin on Gaara anymore'_ Naruto thought, scratching the back of his head with a guilty expression, because he felt like he knew the source of the illness mentioned in the note. He shrugged, and walked to room 227.

When he had found it, which took him quite some time, he knocked, and waited for an answer.

"Come in." A tired feminine voice said.

The blond eyed shinobi opened the door, and walked in.

"Oh, hey Naruto." said person looked for the source of the voice, and his eyes rested on the kunoichi that was sitting behind the desk on the other side of the room. It took him a while to recognize Temari, Gaara's elder sister. But she didn't look like the girl Naruto had seen in Konoha every few months. Her normally slightly tanned skin was pale enough to see the veins underneath. She had bags under her eyes, and her eyes themselves were red and puffy. Her hair hung lusterless in its four tails. But the worst was the look in her eyes. Sorrow had replaced joy, and the unyielding will had gone, only leaving the look of a very tired person. She looked downright terrible. Naruto hid the shock on his face, and just greeted her.

"Hey Temari."

"So I take it you are here for a mission? We just received a message from Konoha as to why you're here." The sand kunoichi said

"You got it!" Naruto said

"Alright then. Today, and tomorrow as well, you will fill in for one of our taijutsu teachers. You are expected to be at the academy within half an hour." came his reply, and he was handed a map of Suna on which the academy was marked with a red circle.

"Understood." he merely said, and walked out of the room.

Naruto arrived at the training fields that were located next to the place were he had to be.

He walked into the building, looking for the room of the class he was assigned to. Eventually, he found it, and knocked a couple of times. The door was opened by none other than Kankurou, Gaara's elder brother.

"Naruto? Are you the new Taijutsu teacher?" he asked, clearly surprised

"That's me." Naruto said, and walked into the classroom, followed by the puppet master.

"I gotta warn you though. This is the worst class you can get. Not that they incompatent, they are just terribly annoying." the sand shinobi whispered.

As if on cue, 3 kids escaped through the window. Or at least they tried. They were instantly caught by a pair of shadow clone's Naruto had made, which picked up the boys, and dragged them back to the classroom.

"Listen up!" Naruto shouted. Nothing happened.

_'Time to use the trick Kakashi tought me'_ he thought.

He did several handseals, and said: "Ninja art: sound dispelling barrier!"

there was low rumble, and then it was quiet. Absolutely quiet. The children were still shouting, but no sound came out of their mouths. They panicked when they seemed to have grown deaf.

Making another pair of handseals, Naruto excluded himself and Kankurou from the techinique.

"Don't panic!" Naruto bellowed, and the kids stopped moving.

"Now listen up you brats! I am your new Taijutsu teacher, Naruto Uzumaki, and I expect the lot of you to pay attention!" Surprisingly, they did as he said, and all of them sat down.

One of them raised his hand. Momentarily dispelling the technique from the kid, naruto said: "Yes?"

The boy, who seemed to be around 8 years old, asked: "_The_ Naruto Uzumaki? The one that defeated the leader of Akatsuki and Sasuke Uchiha, and who is also known as "Konoha's orange blurr?" That one?" he asked, awed.

"In the flesh." The blond shinobi replied, flashing his trademark grin.

He let go of his technique, and everyone could talk again.

"Now if you guys could be quiet, I will explain today's lesson." he said.

"How did you do that?" Kankurou muttered beside him.

"Being a well known shinobi has it perks." Naruto replied, whispering

After that, he proceeded with his lesson.

(timeskip of 1,5 hours)

Naruto sat down in one of the chairs in one of the small Cafetaria. Opposite him, Kankurou sat down as well.

"Geez, Naruto, can't you take over my lessons as well? The class wouldn't mind, and it would save me a big-time head-ache?" he brown haired shinobi asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Thanks, but no thanks" the orange clad boy replied.

They ordered their drinks, and talked about the newly founded ninja acedemy in Suna for a bit, untill Naruto remembered something.

"Say, Kankurou?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to....you know, Temari?" as soon as he spoke the last words, the face of the sand shinobi darkened.

"Don't tell her I told you, alright?"

"I promise"

"That damned lazy ass ditched her. The painful way"

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, surprised. The lazy chuunin didn't seem like the type to do something like that.

"Yes. But don't ever say that name when she is around. Apperently, she walked into his room, and he was making out with that slutty teammate of his. According to Sakura, the two had a thing going on for weeks."

Naruto whistled.

No wonder Temari looked so bad. The poor girl must've been crying her eyes out.

Like he was reading Naruto's mind, Kankurou said. "She spent around 2 weeks crying in her bedroom, not opening the door for anyone. And she still cries at night." he looked like he was in physical pain.

"It's also the reason that you are the new ambassador. It took the whole council to convince Gaara that killing a leaf shinobi might disturb the alliance between our villages.

Luckily, your Hokage understands perfectly well that if she would send the bastard to Suna, Gaara, or I for that matter, might no be able to let him live"

"Make sure to remind me that I kick Shikamaru's ass when I get back to Konoha." he replied. Any guy who would do such a thing deserved a beating.

Kankurou grinned. "I will." he promised.

"Haven't you guys tried to...you know, cheer her up?" the blonde asked

"Of course we did. And so did her some of her friends. But it just doesn't work. It's like she can't hear us. Or see us, for that matter. As soon as we start on the subject, she shuts us out."

"Yeah. I get it. I know somewhat how she feels." Naruto replied, thinking about his own rejection by Sakura. It hand't been as, he really didn't know how else to call it; cruel as Temari's but he reasoned the overal feeling would be the same.

"Really? How come?" Kankurou asked, surprised.

So the leaf shinobi told him about how he had brought Sasuke back, and how eventually, he and Sakura had gotten married. Of course, it had hurt like hell, but at the very least, Sakura and he were still friends. Sort of. He didn't see her very often, because lately, she and Sasuke had joined the ANBU, and the two hadn't been home for more than 2 days. Which they had spent doing the kind of activities you don't intrude on...

"I see. That sucks." the sand shinobi replied, putting down his glas.

"Come on, let's get going. Next class will be in several minutes."

"You got it."

The two boys got up, and walked back towards the academy, preparing for teaching another load of brats.

End of chapter one

**so how did you like it?**

**Reviews are welcomed...**

**See ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here you go, the second chapter. **

**Sorry for taking so long...writers block is all I can say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Naruto or any of its including characters. (if this were the case, I would've killed Sasugay long ago)**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto walked through the streets of Suna, enjoying his day off. It had been 3 days since he started teaching. He decided to go to the weapon shop, seeing as how he had used up his explosion tags.

When he reached the weapon shop, he started searching for the tags. As he shifted through all the articles, he heard the voice of a girl say: 'Listen, you idiot, I am here on order of the Kazekage himself. I have the money to pay you, I showed you the order, now give me the damn thing!'

The blonde shinobi looked at the corner, and saw Temari, arguing with someone Naruto guessed to be the shop owner.

"I've already told you miss, we are not allowed to sell any weapon without being absolute sure that -" whatever he was going to say was lost when Temari swore, and she walked out of the store.

Without thinking, he followed her onto the streets.

"Hey Temari, wait up!" Naruto said, catching up her.

"What is it, Naruto?" came his rather harsh reply. Obviously, the sand kunoichi wasn't in the best of moods.

'What was that just now?' the leaf shinobi asked.

The scowl on the Sand kunoichi's forehead deepened, and she replied: 'He refused to sell me a bunch of training stuff for the new Genin, because he said I looked emotionally unstable, and appearently, by order of the kazekage, it is prohibited to sell weapons to people who look emotionally unstable.'

'So...How about I get 'em for you?' Naruto asked out of the blue, while Temari was still calling the shop owner some bad names.

'-And if I meet him again I swear I'll- Sorry naruto, what did you say?' she asked, finishing her rant.

'I asked if I should get those weapons for you?' the blue eyed boy repeated willingly.

'You would?' she asked, then she smiled a tired, obviously fake, smile, and said: 'That would be great. Could you deliver them to my office afterwards, please?'

'Sure thing! I needed to be at that shop anyway...' Naruto replied. The oldest sand sibling handed him the note with what to get from the store, and the money, and walked away.

two hours later.

As she signed one of the many forms lying on her desk, A voice suddenly said.

'That has be one hell of a boring job.' She twirled around, only to see Naruto leaning casually against the doorframe that led to the balcony, several plastic bags standing against the wall. However, there was something new about him: his clothes. Appeartenly, Suna's heat had forced him to forgo his usual orange and black jumpsuit, and his black cloak with flames. Instead, he wore a tight fitting white T-shirt, and a blue pair of trousers most ninja wore. The giant scroll was gone as well. However, Temari was sure he had somehow managed to hide that one somewhere in his konoha vest. The biggest change was the blade that hung at his hip.

'Since when do you use a sword, Naruto?' the blonde asked, momentarily forgetting what she actually wanted to say.

'Oh that. Well, the pervy sage actually tough me how to use a katana, but I never thought I'd need one, as it didn't fit my fighting skill. However, with me learning the flying thundergod jutsu, I though it would make a good combination.' he shrugged.

'I guess so...' Temari said, as she prepared to get back to work.

'Wait, no word of thanks? No "OMG! You are so awesome." You just go back to work?' The blonde asked, adopting a joking tone.

Even though Temari knew he was joking, she glared at him, and said in a somewhat annoyed tone:

'I would have gotten them myself but...' her voice faded away. After several seconds of silence, she asked.

'Say naruto? I don't really look unstable, do I?' the emerald eyed girl asked, almost pleadingly.

Naruto stayed silent for a while

The correct answer was, of course, something along the lines of: "Heck yeah you do! If I owned a store I wouldn't sell you a pair of scissors" But the blonde shinobi figured this wasn't the best time to be honest.

'Well?' Temari's tone started to become dangerously soft, and an itch mark appeared on her forehead.

'N-no, no absolutely not.' the cerulean eyed boy said in a hurry.

However, the lie was a bit too evident in his voice. He only realised his mistake as he noticed the giant fan the kunoichi in front of him was unfolding

several seconds later, a scream sounded through suna.

'NARUTO!'

Gaara's office

Gaara was sitting behind his desk, talking to Kankurou.

'So how is Naruto coming along?' the redhead asked, folding his hands on his desk

'Pretty good. The children actually respect him, and do as he asks. But why don't you ask naruto himself?'

When kazekage didn't reply, Kankurou started to get suspicous.

'There is another reason you asked for Naruto to come here, isn't there?' he asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

Gaara was saved from answering that question by a loud feminine voice that screamed: "NARUTO!"

Kankurou's eyes widened as realisation struck him like lightning.

'You don't mean...' his voice trailed off.

In front of him, his little brother remained calm.

'Do you have any better ideas?' he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

'No. I guess Naruto is the only person who could pull it of.'

The former jinjuuriki nodded 'That is why I asked for Naruto. That man has healed more hearts than he can count, without being a player. And more importantly: he never broke any of them.'

Kankurou merely nodded.

back with Naruto and temari

Naruto tried to sit up, but fell down on his back again, panting. Beside him, Temari did the same.

'just you wait-pant-untill I get up-pant-' the kunoichi said.

'I'd rather not- pant- that would mean that-pant- I would have to run again.' Naruto replied.

'-pant- live with it.-pant-'

Catching his breath, Naruto looked at the girl besides him, that had closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun, the wind playing with her hair. Yet the remains of great emotional pain were still visible upon her face.

'Say, Temari?'

'Yeah?'

'How about I treat you to Dinner, and you stop trying to kill me?' he asked.

'No. You will suffer. How about you cook, instead of me, and I will consider stop trying to kill you.'

the blond girl asked, still with her eyes closed.

The blue eyed leaf ninja sighted., but figured this was going to be the best offer he was going to get.

'Allright. But we are going home my way.' he said, and out of his pocket, he took a small piece of paper, with black scribbling on it, and gave it to Temari, who had gotten up.

As she took the paper from him, she looked at him questioningly.

'Oh, and closee your eyes. Or you might just get a little dizzy.

The green eyed girl complied. Naruto grabbed her arm, made a few familiar handseals, and muttered: 'Hiraishin no jutsu' there was a flash, and a second later, both were gone.

With another flash, they arrived in the kitchen of the sand siblings, scaring the living daylights of Kankurou, who had been drinking a glass of water.

'Naruto? Temari1? What the F- ' he sputtered when he recognised them

he was cut short by temari who said.: 'It's nothing, I just brought home our new cook.'

and she gestured to Naruto. The boys sweatdropped.

Later, Kankurou met naruto while the latter was chopping vegatables.

'Lemme gues: It was this or getting killed?' he whispered, hoping his sis wouldn't hear.

'Pretty much. But I don't really mind.'

after dinner.

Naruto walked outside. He had told the sand siblings that he would go train for a bit. When he reached the training grounds, he drew his sword, and started practicing.

As his sword weaved through the air, Naruto thought about Suna. Here, were the people didn't know him, he never got the glares that, despite his new hero-statues in konoha, still found his way. Quite the countrary. They considered him a hero. More than once, small boys had asked for his autograph, and when he walked around, a lot of girls started to gigle, only to avert their eyes when he looked.

After two hours of combinating his clones with his flying thundergod jutsu and his sword, he re-sheated his katana, and headed back to his apartment in the Kage tower. When he arrived there, the sky had turned a dark blue, and stars were to be seen. Most of Suna was asleep right now. Naruto climbed the stairs to his apartment, and unlocked it. After carefully putting his weapons away, yet in reach of his arm, he went to sleep.

Gaara.

Gaara was standing on his Balcony, when he heard a movement besides him.

He looked, only to see Kankurou in his Pjs.

'Have you noticed?' Gaara asked.

'Its blissfully quiet tonight.' Kankurou said.

'No longer are there any cries coming from her room.' Gaara said, something that resembled a smile on his face.'

with that, the two shinobi left the roof of the kage tower.

Next day:

'So you send chakra to your feet, and keep it there, and then you step on the water, like this.'

naruto explained. Even though the academy was closed today, he had volunteered to give some extra training to a group of gening that had still trouble with learning how to manipulate their chakra.

The five members of his class tried. They were all wearing their swimming gear, as was Naruto. He had asked Gaara if he could use the waterpool, seeing as how there were few lakes around since it was 6 in the morning, there were no people around yet.

Immediatly, 4 of them fell into the water, while 1 managed to stand on the surface for exactly two seconds, and then fell into it as well.

As they srambled back onto the ground, shaking themselves, konoha's future hokage said; 'Don't worry, we have still an hour before the first guest will arrive. Now let's try again.'

about 45 minutes later, he dismissed the kids, and started to leave when he noticed Gaara, Kankurou and temari and her friends coming towards the pool. Remembereing the cold water, an evil prank started to take form in his head.

Temari P.o.v.

Temari was walking towards the pool, along a group of friends. They had insisted for her to join them to the pool.

'Cheer up, Temari. The weather is hot, and we are going to swim. And we might even see some hot guys.'

'I thought we talked about this...' she sighted. She didn't cry anymore about...about the shadow user, bu she still was sensative to his name, wich would cause her to remember the good and bad times they had-

her train of though was cut of when her best friend, Mai, suddenly shouted. 'Oh look, it's your brothers. Are they going to the pool as well?'

The emerald eyed sand kunoichi shrugged. She knew that her friend had a huge crush on Gaara, and Kankurou was quite popular as well.

'Hey Temari, girls.' Kankurou greeted.

'Are you going to the pool as well, Lord kazekage?' Mai asked, blushing at the though.

'I told you, you don't have to call me that. Just gaara will do fine.'

The lot of them Arrived at the pool, and laid down their stuff. Tentavily, they touched the water, which was cold as Ice. Just as the lot of them were standing at the pool side, there was a loud shout:

'Uzumaki divebomb barrage!' and a certain knuckleheaded blonde ninja, along with his shadow clones, bombed into the cold water, making sure everyone was soaked from head to toe. It ended with gaara and kankurou chasing naruto around the pool.

Temari and her friends were standing at the poolside, and were talking for a bit.

'Who's the blonde?' one of the girls asked.

'Oh that's naruto. He is stationed here in suna temorarily, but he is the future hokage.' Temari stated matter of-factly.

'Hot Damn! He is one good lookin' guy.' another girl said, looking at naruto who just jumped into the pool.

'You said it.'another of her friends replied.

Then, another of her fellow kunoichi said; 'but isn't he, like, the guy that saved our kazekage, and that defeated the akatsuki?'

Temari sighted. She knew it'd come to this.

'Yeah, he is.'

then another girl piped up. 'I believe I read something about him...in a magazine about old clans or something...appearently, he is the heir to the the namikaze clan, as well as the Uzumaki clan, meaning-' the girl was cut short by the friend that had called naruto hot.

'He's filthy rich! Right?' she asked, looking at the the other girlm, who sweatdropped, and nodded.

'Rich, famous, future hokage, smoking hot; this guy is so definatly boyfriend material!' Another girl said, earning nods of agreement from the other girls.

'Wait..What? No, absolutely not. Were talking about konoha's number one knuckleheaded ninja here.' then, suddenly, said knuckleheaded boyfriend material appeared and smirked.

'Shouldn't you be swimming, girls?' and pushed the lot of them into the water.

When Temari resurfaced, she yelled; Naruto! You'll regret that.' and with that, she jumped out of the water, and ran after the blue eyed boy.

The other five girls merely looked, while naruto was being chased by all three of the sand siblings.

'Damn. Seems he is already taken.' one of them said.

'I agree. They sure make a cute couple.' Mai said.

'Just to bad they don't know it yet.'

'no matter. Temari just needs a... push in the right direction.'

'And we'll be glad to give that push, won't we, girls?'

'You bet!'

**End of chapter 2.**

**So...how did you like it? Going to fast? To slow? (referring to the pairing here)**

**Oh, and reviews are appreciated...Plz?**

**And I Pre-apollogize for being late with the next chapter...I will be on vacation for several weeks...**


End file.
